


Hale Publications

by AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Fashion Magazine, Assistant Stiles, Boss Derek, Gen, Hopefully It's Funny, M/M, Teen Wolf Meets Ugly Betty With A Side Of Devil Wears Prada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool/pseuds/AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf meets Ugly Betty meets The Devil Wears Prada. The Hale family own Hale Publications. The flagship publication is COUTURE magazine, Derek's just been put in charge and anywhere else is where he'd rather be. Stiles has an interview for a personal assistant position, who knows how this might end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Changing Conversations

"Derek, it's not up for discussion. The Meade boy is taking over BOYZ magazine at the start of next week, COUTURE is our flagship publication and has always had a Hale as Editor-in-Chief. Since Laura is no longer with us, you will be taking over and Lydia Martin will remain Creative Director. Deal with it and move on!"

"Darla Winters wasn't a Hale."

"Darla Winters proved herself an excellent Editor-in-Chief. COUTURE was highly successful with Darla at the helm, you have some big shoes to fill."

"So now you're advocating incest!"

"WHAT?"

"Father, I'm not 10 years old any more and I'm fully aware that Darla Winters spent her job interview on her knees. I'd like to fill her shoes, but I really don't know how to suck cock."

"The Winters Era Is Over! There will be a Hale in charge at COUTURE from Monday and that Hale will be you, I'd also appreciate it if you'd refrain from bringing my past indiscretions I suggest you spend tomorrow interviewing assistants. It's doubtful that anyone from the BOYZ crew will want to jump ship."

"I'll get right on that." Derek accepted defeat. There was no point in continuing this argument, he would always back down from his father, but only because it made his life easier.

"Goodnight Derek."

* * *

"Hello, This is Allison Argent."

"Allison, it's Derek Hale."

"Oh!"

"Allison, you were Darla Winters' assistant and you know how things work at COUTURE, so I'll be keeping you on. I assume you haven't got any new employment prospects yet, it's only been a week since Darla's funeral."

"Thank you, Derek. I really didn't know how I was going to make this months rent."

"You're welcome Allison."

"Oh Derek! You still have to interview assistants though, COUTURE is a flagship publication."

"I'm aware Allison. Lawson was quick to remind me, when he was here."

"Oh! No, I mean you'll have two assistants. Me, I guess and a second assistant for personal errands and Isaac's already gone running to Lydia Martin."

"Place an ad in Positions Vacant, also on a few of the recruitment websites. If there's any resumes or applicants waiting for a callback, contact them and set up interviews for tomorrow. Clear my schedule so I can get this done as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Mr Hale I'll get right on that."

"Thank you Allison, and call me Derek please."

"Yes Derek." Allison sighed with relief as she hung up. It was incredible to know that she still had a job.

* * *

_"The reign of Winters is over! Darla Winters late Editor-in-Chief of COUTURE magazine needs to be replaced, will the stunning, fiery and notoriously evil Lydia Martin fill Winters' Manolos. Well... NO!_

_Yes Bitches, you heard it here first!_

_Derek Hale, delicious, millionaire, playboy and son of Lawson Hale, President of Hale Publications, is taking the helm of New York's premier fashion bible. Looks like nepotism is alive and well, in the house of Hale. Hottie McHale was in charge of BOYZ magazine. But BOYZ wasn't GQ, as much as it tried to be. Is this end of COUTURE? No doubt Hale looked good at the Versace for Veterans benefit, but what does he actually know about fashion?_

_Ruby Rex Roswell, for A La Mode TV."_

* * *

"G, Gem, no, Genim, is that right? Genim Stilinski."

"Yes!"

"Hi, this is Allison Argent calling from Hale Publications. A position has become available and I'm setting up interviews, you'd be second assistant to Derek Hale. But I have to warn you, you wouldn't be working for BOYZ magazine as Mr Hale will be taking over COUTURE magazine very soon."

"That's fine, I'm not bothered which publication I'm working for. Any start is better than no start.

"Well, your interview, if you are still interested, will be at 10am tomorrow. I hope that's convienient."

"Yes, that's great. Thank you."


	2. A Good Interview Technique

Stiles smiled as he hung up, but his joy at finally having a shot at a job in publishing was short lived. When it dawned on that COUTURE was a fashion magazine and he remembered he was clueless when it came to fashion. The suit he wore to his last interview probably wasn't going to cut it at COUTURE, why couldn't the post be at BOYZ magazine that he could handle and they must have a new Editor-in-Chief, if Derek Hale was taking over COUTURE. But working at Hale Publications was a big deal, Hale Publications had clout and a year as PA at Hale Publication could put you on the map. Stiles really wanted to be on the map! He picked up his phone again, it was time to call in reinforcements.

"Scott, old buddy, old pal." he squaked cheerful as the other person answered their phone.

"What do you want Stiles? I'm busy working on a new collection."

"Sorry, I've got an interview and I need you to hook me up with some threads. I don't think my own suit is going to cut it."

"Really! Why not?"

"The job is at COUTURE magazine."

"HA HA ..." Scott finally managed to suppress the erruption of laughter, "Ha, funny. Good one Stiles! COUTURE magazine, do I look like an idiot?"

"Only when you don't look like a wounded puppy! I'm being serious dude, Derek Hale is taking over as Editor-in-Chief and he's hiring PA's."

"I mean, just lone me a suit or let me borrow one of Isaac's suits. He works at COUTURE doesn't he."

"Yes he does and that's exactly why I not letting you borrow one of my boyfriend's suits. He's even more pissy and uptight, since he started working for Lydia Martin, he was already high maintenance and I'm not dealing with the fallout of him seeing you in one of his suits. Believe me he will know it's his suit. Besides it wouldn't fit you right, you're so skinny and you don't have any shoulders. It would be a bad first impression.

"Fine, you'll be sorry when I'm dead." Stiles did a really good impression of a petulant 8 year old, "After I've been forced eat dead rats and cockroaches, while having unprotected anal sex with strangers so I can afford my rent."

"OK, OK! I'm feeling generous. I'll sort you out and make sure you have couple good quality suits, get your bony ass over here so I can measure you."

"Thanks, you're the best Scott."

* * *

Stiles approached the Hale Building with apprehension. Yes, he was wearing the nicest suit he would ever own, the tailored black fabric hugged his body appreciatively and wasn't that just sad. His suit appreciated him, when would a person start doing that. His red silk shirt and tie were striking against his pale complextion and the black and pale grey waistcoat gave the impression he owned more than jeans, plaid and slogan t-shirts. He had to hand it to Scott, while he mightn't be the brightest of sparks, he knew his stuff when it came to clothes.

Stiles caught sight of his own reflection in the glass of the revolving doors and felt like less of an imposter, as he walked to the elevator bay. The elevator doors opened, COUTURE's offices spread out before him and for the first time ever, Stiles wished he gotten stuck in the elevator. He shook off the nervous feeling and approached the Receptionist. As he went to state his business she paused him, by extending her hand with an index finger raised. She continued the conversation she was engaging in, over her headset and twirled her long blonde hair around her finger as she laughed.

"It's ridiculous, advertising the PA job. I should have gotten a callback, I don't want to be a receptionist the rest of my life and what better way to get into Derek Hale's pants." she laughed and dropped her voice to lower register, as she did a bad imatation of a deep voice. "Erica, come in here and take off your dress."

"Ahem!" Stiles fake cleared his throat, loudly, he was getting impatient and she was only a receptionist.

"Uh, Isaac I've gotta go. Somebody's expecting me to do my job." she looked pointedly at Stiles, it was clear she was irratated.

"Genim Stilinski! Unlike you, I have an interview with Derek Hale." he stated with a confident smirk.

Erica sighed, disappointed, and directed Stiles to Derek's office. Stiles felt slightly guilty. He hadn't meant to upset the receptionist, but her failure to do her job was annoying, this interview could be his big break. He entered Derek Hale's outer office. Like the rest of the COUTURE universe it was white with purple glass and accent lighting. The dark-haired girl, who was very pretty and dressed in pale pink and grey, looked up from the document she was working on and gestured towards the comfortable cream leather seats, in the middle of the room, then she returned to her work. Stiles sat down and retrieved his resume and some samples of his work from the black leather shoulder bag Scott had supplied.

"Genim Stilinski?" the dark-haired girl spoke and waited for some form of acknowledgement before continuing, "Mr Hale will see you shortly."

* * *

No, not this anything but this. The red shirt was a stiking contrast to his pale completion. The suit was beautifully cut and hinted that the slender body under it should be seen naked, to be fully appreciated. Derek wasn't prepared for this. Eldest son of the Hale empire, he'd spent years cultivating and reinforcing a completely heterosexual, playboy image. He couldn't hire the this guy, because he'd have him bent over his desk before the week was out. That was not how he wanted to come out, be cut off from his inheritence and be completely socially ruined. He stood and reached out to shake hands, before sitting down and forcing himself not to undress the guy with his mind. First he had BOYZ magazine, his brain child, taken away from him and now this. The universe hated him today.

"So G, Ge." That couldn't be a real name.

"Genim, but please call me Stiles."

"OK, Stiles."

Derek continued interviewing Stiles, but he was paying little or no attention to Stiles' responses. In his mind he'd stripped the guy down to nothing but his tie and a pair of tight black boxer-briefs. He nodded and doodled, pretending to take notes. Oh great! Now he was doodling penises, this was a major low point, he knew he wasn't going to hire this guy. But he should at least focus on what he was saying, maybe he could reccommend him for another position. Like Doggy! No, Derek forced his mind out of the gutter and back into the conversation.

"It would be a great honour to work for you Mr Hale. I know you'll think I'm just pandering, but I read BOYZ magazine all the time. I've heard people say it's just a GQ clone, but I disagree, you work with great writers and publish far more interesting articles than GQ. It doesn't hurt that the fitness models are always about a million time hotter than the GQ dudes." Stiles facepalmed himself, "Great! Did I just say dudes and out myself in the same interview?"

"Well Stiles, I think I've heard everything I need to know. You articles are excellent, well written and interesting. I think you have a great future in Publishing."

"Thank you, it's great to hear such high praise from someone in the industry."

"Of course. Well I have more interviews to get through. Somebody from Human Resources will be in touch."

"Thank you for your time Mr Hale."

* * *

"Hello, Mr Stilinski."

"Yes."

"This is Madison Hale, from Hale Publications HR."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting a decision so soon."

"Well Derek has just contacted me, he reviewed your resume and wanted you to know you're out of the running for the PA position. He was hoping for somebody with more experience, but he will reccommend you to some of the other editors."

"Oh, thank you." Stiles tried not to sound completely crushed as he hung up.

Well it was probably for the best, he didn't fit in at COUTURE and he couldn't change that with some nice suits and expensive silk shirts. He wouldn't get any work done either. Because he'd noticed how stupidly, pointlessly, attractive Derek Hale was. Quite frankly, he'd have to be dead to fail to notice that. He made a good enough impression that Derek was willing to reccommend him to the other editors, maybe he'd be working for BOYZ magazine after all. That was a start and only 3 months since he graduated from university, he had to chalk that up as a win. Because if he didn't he might be forced to cry.

* * *

Lawson Hale's office had a balcony that overlooked the building's main lobby, he enjoyed standing out here and surveying his empire. He knew that the sea of pretty girls, he didn't know, were here to interview for Derek's PA. It worried him that so many woman were applying for the post, Derek last PA had filed for sexual harrasment. Hale Publications had made a generous settlement to keep the whole thing from going public, but Lawson wanted to avoid a similar event. As luck would have he noticed a young man in well tailored suit and stylish shirt and tie, he was the sort of man that would fit in well at COUTURE. But he was leaving the building. Lawson knew Derek would probably hire some dumb, leggy, blonde who he could later get into bed. Instead of relying on Derek to do the responsible thing, for once, he ran out of his office, hoping to catch up to the young man and overule Derek's final decision.

"Madison it's your father. Whatever decision Derek makes regarding his PA, I'm overule ruling it. I don't won't another sexual harrasment scandal, we won't always be able to stop them from going public."

"Well there was a male applicant, Genim Stilinski. I just told him Derek wanted somebody with more experience, because that's what Derek told me."

"I can call back, if you want."

"No, that's fine I Madison. I just caught up with him." Lawson hung up and slid his phone back into his breast pocket.

"Mr Stilinski!" he called loudly, relieved when the young man glanced over his shoulder and stopped.

"Mr Stilinski..." Lawson paused while he tried to recover his breath, "I'm Lawson Hale."

"Oh My God, you're Lawson Hale. I mean obviously you know you're Lawson Hale, you just told me you're Lawson Hale and obviously you know your own name. Sorry, I rambling, hero worship, I've wanted to work for Hale Publications since I was 15. I'm kinda bummed, I didn't get the job at COUTURE."

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about. I enjoy cultivating new talent and Derek let me see the writing samples you left. It was quite inspired, the way I convinced Derek experience wasn't essential and that he should reconsider, because Hale Publications could always use new and talented staff writers."

"OH! WOW! Sorry, I'm not making a good impression. I'm usually more articulate than this, I swear."

"Well Congratulations, Mr Stilinski, you have the job. You start on Monday."


	3. Vague Demands And The Threat Of Death

"Stiles, can you come here?"

"Yes Derek."

Stiles forced himself not to sigh, working for Derek was exhausting and it had only been three days since he started. Derek had given an impression of being laid back and easy to work for, during Stiles' interview. Whilst Derek hadn't been rude or mean, he definitely appeared to be giving Stiles the cold shoulder. He was demanding and worse still he was vague, it seemed like he was actively trying to make Stiles hate his job. If that was the case, he'd very nearly succeeded, Stiles forced himself to remember his future prospects 'a year working for Hale Publishing and you can work for any publishing house in the country'. Unfortunately he coupled that recollection with the memory of Derek leaning on a desk, tension in his arms and the perfect curve of his firm, beefy ass, 'Damn It'! Stiles slid his hand into his trouser pocket and forced his erection into submission as he made the short walk to Derek's office.

"Stiles! I need you to get the coffee order for the editors meeting, this after."

"OK, no problem."

"Then could you make a lunch reservation for 4 at Smith and Wollensky. Pick up Alpha. I saw a leather jacket I liked, in a store on one of the numbered streets, get it for me. Make a dinner reservation for 2 at the Atlantic Grill. RSVP to the natural history museum benefit, the Michael Kors launch party and the LaCroix season preview. Get the brakes checked on my Camaro and leave my Lambourghini in for detailing. Phone Meade at BOYZ magazine and hang up on him, when he answers. Confirm the Tavern on the Green for the new issue launch party, then wrap the corporate gifts for this month. That's all."

"Of course. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, tell Isaac to inform Lydia, that I've signed off on the models for the 'Death of A Fashion Guru' feature.

So the problem was Derek could issue orders, without breaking a sweat, but he was layered in vague, he just couldn't provide information that make might actually make it possible to carry out said orders. The reservations and RSVPs could be handled immediately, along with confirming the Tavern on the Green booking. He had no idea what the editor's coffee order consisted of, but could check with Allison. The cars were a relatively simple task, but time consuming since driving in New York is just about the stupidest activity you could undertake.

The challenge was Alpha, who or what was an Alpha and where was he, she or it. Also the leather jacket, a store on a numbered street and how on earth could he possibly know which jacket Derek was talking about. Isaac was also going to be a fun exchange, he'd been born with a bitch face and a bitch attitude, he ran off to Lydia expecting her to become the new Editor-in-Chief, she didn't and now Isaac was pissed off that Stiles had his job. Also it was just ridiculous that Stiles had been dragged into Derek's feud with Mr Meade, could Derek really not call him and hang up himself.

Stiles took care of all the requests that required a phone first, he even called Meade and hung-up on him, feeling suitably guilty afterwards. He never met Daniel Meade, but he was pretty sure he didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of such petty behaviour. He decided to speak to Isaac about the models, before he left the office and get the inevitable hissy fit out of the way. He'd never liked Isaac much, Isaac had stolen his best friend and this situation with the job was only making matters more strained and tense between them. Stiles headed to Lydia Martin's outer office bracing himself for Isaac's vitriol.

"Isaac, Derek says he's signed off on the models for 'Death of A Fashion Guru', could you please inform Lydia?"

"Of course, I'll do whatever the usurper and his little minion want." Isaac spoke in an obviously fake British accent, that he thought gave him credibility in an industry where first impressions count.

"Isaac, we're at work. Can we please just tolerate each here? Then we can hate each other on our free time."

"Sorry minion you got the job, now your stuck dealing with the office politics. Also white shirt with your skin tone, are auditioning for a re-make of Casper?"

"Isaac the British Consulate phoned, they're seriously considering arresting you for that accent. You know crimes against the spoken word."

Isaac was going to say something, when Stiles' mobile phone rang. Stiles' shushed Isaac by extending his arm and raising his index finger. He knew he was going to pay for his impressive one-up-manship, Isaac would now prevent Stiles from seeing Scott all week, by threatening to withhold sex. Whilst there may not be a girl in gay relationships, Isaac was definitely the girl in his and Scott's relationship. Stiles walked out of Lydia's outer office and answered his phone it was of course Derek, probably with more vague demands.

"This is Stiles."

"Stiles I need you to pick up the photographs and new issue mock-ups from the printer on 3rd." Derek said, then he hung up.

Stiles rushed to the elevator bay, a little surprised that Derek had managed to provide a clear and concise details with his newest instructions. In the elevator Stiles contemplated how he was supposed to get to the printers and to Starbucks, for the editors coffee order, before the meeting. Hale Publications provided town-cars, so that was his best bet. He got to the printers and was issued with a giagantic portfolio case of photographs and 7 different mock-ups of COUTURE magazine covers. Now he just had to figure out how to carry all of this whilst carrying 12 assorted coffees and assorted pastries, cakes and wraps from Starbucks.

By carrying the mock-ups under one arm, he'd been able to drape the photographic portfolio over his shoulder, like a messenger bag, leaving his hands free to carry paper bags with the pastries etc. While he stacked the 3 coffee trays precariously on top of each other, in his other hand. It wasn't a great solution, but it meant that he could get work related stuff out of the way and then be free to take care of Derek's personal errands. He'd have to put in some overtime to get the corporate gifts wrapped, maybe he could take them home with him. He was pretty sure Derek sneered at him, when he walked into the conference room.

"I've confirmed the launch party booking at Tavern on the Green. I made your lunch and dinner reservations, it was Smith and Wollensky's and the Atlantic Grill, wasn't it? I also RSVPed the events you requested and I didn't speak to Mr Meade. Isaac knows you've signed off on the models, but I can't be certain he's actually informed Lydia."

Stiles put the coffee on the conference table and slid the mock-ups in front of Derek, then he hunted down a platter and arranged the food while the editor's started to enter the room. With his hands finally free Stiles removed the heavy photographic portfolio from his shoulders and leant it against Derek's chair, hunkering down to speak to Derek as he did so. Derek stared intensely at Stiles, who shifted his gaze downward as he felt the blush rise in his cheeks. Stiles was sure his blush deepened, as breaking eye contact with Derek meant he was now staring at Derek's crotch.

"I'll be out of the office to do your personal errands and I'd also like ask if it's alright to take the corporate gifts home with me, incase I don't finish wrapping them before I finish for the day."

"Fine!" Derek said gruffly.

* * *

OK, Derek conceded he wasn't great at being a horrible boss. Stiles had successfully carried out almost all work related tasks, he'd isssued, and was willing to give up his free time to get everything done. He was going to have to do more than issue a difficult to remember list of vague instructions, if he really wanted to force Stiles into quitting. Maybe Lydia gave some sort of seminar on being a horrible boss. Jackson could potentially be a great help to him, but Jackson just had a talent for appearing to be a total douchebag, after 30 minutes or so in Jackson's company most people realised that their first impression was wrong. If he needed to start actively being mean to Stiles, he needed to tread with care. Stiles could easy prevent anybody else from taking the job, one angry blog post or youtube rant video could make Derek the most hated potential boss in New York. It was things like this, that made it easy for Derek to believe his father hated him, he'd never pull a stunt like this on Alex, Dylan, Laura or Madison.

* * *

Stiles was stuck in traffic, in an eye catching sleek black Camaro being tailed by a silver Mercedes town-car. When traffic finally started moving again Stiles was actually able to cover some distance and gain some speed, at this point Stiles became aware of why Derek wanted the brakes checked. The lights turned red and Stiles pumped the Camaro's brakes, nothing happened Stiles continued through the intersection and narrowly avoided being hit by several other cars. The road ahead was clear enough to coast to a stop. Stiles gripped the steering wheel and started to cry, his mother had died in a car crash, he'd been in the car with her and it was all to easy to imagine how another car could have slammed into him and how he could be injured or dying, maybe even just plain dead.

"Officer." Stiles greeted as he stepped out of the musclecar.

"Sir, you disrupted traffic and almost caused an accident. I'm going to have to arrest you."

"Oh, officer please no. The brakes failed, I'd never do something like that intentionally.

"Well." the police officer sounded unsure.

"Could you just give me a ticket, please Officer." Stiles ran a finger flirtatiously, suggestively over his lips as he the policeman's nametag, "Officer Doug."

"Well I guess, you could avoid what happened and you've been crying. I guess the event really shock you." the policeman replied placated.

The officer handed Stiles a ticket. Stiles smiled it was a little ironic that he'd had to flirt his way into a ticket, when he'd been flirting his way out of tickets since he was 16. He called a tow truck and waited in the car until it arrived, then he went back to Derek's to pick up the Lambourghini, grateful for the fact the he avoided further traffic incidents. He called Derek's Polish housekeeper and was able to understand her broken English, enough at least to learn that Alpha was Derek's dog and she was at the Deaton Animal Clinic. Well picking up a dog and getting back to Derek's townhouse couldn't be that taxing, could it?

Stiles walked into the Animal Clinic and informed the receptionist he was here to collect Alpha Hale, didn't that just sound ridiculous? The receptionist looked at Stiles for a second and led him back to the recovery area, a gorgeous grey and white Utonagan bounded across the room and pounced on Stiles knocking him to the floor. Stiles breathed in sharply and tried not to panic or scream out, as the Utonagan stood over him teeth bared and growling. The receptionist and an older, black man were able to quickly get the dog under control.

"Are you sure your here for Alpha?" the black man asked in a deep soothing voice.

"Yes, I'm Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale's new PA and he asked me to pick up Alpha. It was hard enough to find out that Alpha was a dog and where to pick him up from."

"Her, Alpha is female."

"Well I don't know, this is the first time I've ever met her and it's safe to say I wasn't well received."

The vet, Alan Deaton, accepted Stiles' story and was kind enough to muzzle Alpha, so Stiles could get her back to Derek's in relative safety. After Alpha was dropped off Stiles climbed into the town-car and headed back to the office, using the internet to locate leather stockists on the numberered streets. He was able to arrange for the only one he found to bring their all their stock to the office and allow a busy Derek Hake to pick out the jacket he had spotted, on the condition that they got a free half-page ad in COUTURE magazine, if Derek was happy with their service and the jacket. It had been a really shit day and all Stiles' wanted was the comfort of his cosy bed, he wouldn't be hitting clubs or bars tonight. He just wanted this day to be over.


End file.
